A Perfect Mother's Day
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles takes David out for the day, giving Daphne a chance to relax. But being alone isn't quite as appealing as Daphne expects. One-shot. Dedicated to all the moms out there!


**Author's Note:** This idea came to me from having the house to myself for a weekend. I didn't intend it to be so long, but that happens. Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! :)

"OK, say goodbye to Mommy," Niles said, lifting three-year-old David.

Daphne took the child from her husband's arms, immediately holding him close. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? On Mother's Day?"

Niles nodded. "I know you work hard looking after David every day while I'm at work. You deserve a day off. And besides, I don't see him enough anyway. This solves two problems."

"But, Niles, where are you taking him?" Daphne asked, still holding David. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she worried Niles would try to take their son to the opera or to some other non-kid-friendly place.

"Well, first, we're going to the park for a while. Then maybe we'll get ice cream, and maybe even visit the carnival. Doesn't that sound fun?" Now Niles took David back again. The smile on his son's face was unmistakable.

The sight of David looking so happy to spend the day with his father warmed Daphne's heart. Of course David would have the time of his life today.

Niles carried David to the front door. "Wave bye-bye to Mommy now," he instructed.

"Bye, Mommy!" David waved enthusiastically.

Daphne was momentarily sad to see them go, but she soon realized she was free. She had no responsibilities and could spend the day however she chose. The feeling was heavenly.

Hardly knowing what to do first, Daphne decided on taking a bath. Usually, taking care of David made the idea of a long, relaxing bath unheard of. She typically had to rush to get her son awake, fed and dressed so that she could make her daily visit to her father-in-law's for his therapy. She knew it would be much easier to simply place David in daycare and have the daytime hours to herself. But she didn't work a regular nine-to-five job, and, most of the time, she didn't really mind taking care of David.

But that didn't mean there weren't a few things she missed now and then. Her bath made this day even closer to heaven on earth. Once she was out and dried off, she pondered what to do next with this wonderful freedom. She considered reading one of her extensive collection of romance novels, but decided not to. She so rarely go to see Roz these days, what with her friend's job running KACL. But today was Sunday. More than likely, Roz was spending the day with Alice, but perhaps she could sneak away for a bit.

Quickly, Daphne went to the phone and dialed. "Wow, long time no see," Roz said when she answered.

Daphne laughed. "Yes, it has been a while. But Niles took David out for the day, so I thought perhaps you'd like to come over for a cup of coffee. Unless you'd rather go to Nervosa."

"That sounds great, Daphne. I wish someone would take Alice for the day!" Roz loved her daughter to death, but sometimes, parenthood was stressful. Especially since Alice was nearing the teen years. If genetics had anything to do with it, Roz knew she was in for a handful.

"Well, maybe you should've made arrangements with Niles. Maybe he'd have taken her as well as David." Daphne couldn't help laughing at the idea of Niles being in charge, not only of a toddler, but also a preteen girl.

"I wish I had. I'd love to come over. I really would. But Alice has been _begging_ me to take her to the mall to buy some new clothes. And since the radio station seems to always have a crisis, this is the only day I was free. Not exactly how I'd like to be spending Mother's Day, but you know what they say, a mother's work is never done."

"Oh," Daphne replied, trying not to sound disappointed. "We'll have to get together some other time, then."

"Yeah," Roz agreed. She could hear Alice calling from the other room _"Mom!"_ "I gotta go. I think Alice is on the verge of a heart attack. I'll call you later, OK?"

"Sure." She hung up the phone, feeling rather disappointed. It would've been so nice to chat with Roz over a cup of coffee. But, with a sigh, she refused to let it ruin her day. She glanced around the room, wondering what she could do next. She happened to glance at the TV, and the large collection of DVD's beside it. Behind the Disney movies belonging to David, there were Daphne's many romantic comedies. She'd watched them all so many times, often curled up in Niles' arms. But this was yet another thing she hadn't had time for lately.

Quickly, she went to the cabinet and sorted through the movies. She wasn't sure which she wanted to see, until she came upon one of her favorites: _Sleepless in Seattle_. The story of a woman falling in love with an unknown voice on the radio never failed to touch her. Within minutes, she had put the DVD in, and the familiar opening credits began.

Daphne couldn't help smiling at the fact that the actor playing Meg Ryan's brother in the movie bore more than a passing resemblance to Niles. The realization made her miss her husband for a moment. But she was soon swept up in the love story. By the time she got to the scene on the roof of the Empire State Building, Daphne was in tears. The movie reminded her so much of her own love story with Niles. Like the couple in the film, they'd had to overcome obstacles in order to be together. And yet, despite everything, here they were, raising their small family. Through her tears, Daphne saw a picture frame on the table beside the fainting couch. Inside was a picture of the three of them, with David's tiny arms around her neck. Suddenly, she missed them both so much she could barely breathe.

She composed herself as best she could before picking up the phone. She dialed Niles' cellphone number. "Hello," she said in a shaky voice.

"My love, is everything all right?" Niles asked, hearing her sniffling.

"Yes...actually, no. I just watched _Sleepless in Seattle_. Seeing Sam and Annie and little Jonah finally together made me miss the two of you. Could you come home? Please?"

Niles looked down at David. In his arms was a stuffed animal he'd proudly won. Just as predicted, his son had loved the carnival. He took the phone away from his ear for a moment. "Would you like to go home and see Mommy now?"

David nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna show her my new bear!"

"Well, I guess we'll be there in a few minutes," Niles said.

Daphne hung up, a smile on her face. Sure, she'd seen them only hours ago, but she found that she could hardly wait till they walked through the front door. She had enjoyed her time alone. Niles had been incredibly thoughtful. But now, she was glad they were coming home.

Daphne's thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. David ran straight at her. "Mama!" Laughing, Daphne picked her son up, kissing the top of his head. "Well, I see you've made a new friend," she said, looking at the bear. David nodded.

Niles walked over to her. Without a single word, he communicated to Daphne how glad he was to be with her again.

"Why don't you and your new friend play over here for a while?" Daphne said, placing her son on the far end of the couch. She stood, walking over to where Niles stood. She hugged him for a long moment.

Niles could only hold her, rubbing her back slowly. Daphne gradually ended the embrace. "Thank you for today. I had a lovely time. I took a bath. I haven't been able to do that in I don't know how long! I called Roz, but she was busy. And then the movie. I'm sorry if I ruined David's fun."

"You didn't ruin anything," Niles assured her. "We had a good day, too. David is growing up so fast, and I'm glad I got to spend time with him. He's such a wonderful boy. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. Since David is too young to say this, I'll say it for him: thank you so much for all you do each day to keep this family running. You deserve more than a single day of recognition."

"I realized something today. It's nice to have a break every once in a while, but being with the two of you is what makes me the happiest. Even if it isn't easy, being a mum is the best thing I've ever done. I love you so much, Niles."

Niles looked behind her, to where their son had fallen asleep on the couch, the bear clutched in his hands. "It looks like the carnival wore him out," he said. "So, why don't we put him to bed, and then...continue our celebration?"

Daphne kissed him. "That sounds lovely," she said. She went over to the couch, gently lifting her sleeping son. Moments like this were what motherhood was about. Her life with Niles was certainly worth celebrating, no matter what day of the year it was.

 **The End**


End file.
